ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2018
21:40-45 So I think they're fine 21:40-45 Hi! 21:40-50 You should. Tommy and Vincent dance, XD 21:40-54 Hey. 21:40-54 You guys need a chat logger 21:40-58 Okay, so Ninja72 and I were going to ask you something 21:41-09 And Quinton1721 21:41-26 ok 21:41-54 Oh Buddermeow, did you like my changes to the pink color for the infoboxes? 21:42-04 Yup. 21:42-12 (I made some more today) 21:43-44 Pink is now better 21:44-10 Taken out of context that sounds funny. 21:44-22 Huh? 21:44-29 "Pink is now better" 21:44-41 It sounds like the color itself changed. 21:44-57 P¡Nk 21:45-04 P¡nk 21:45-10 XD 21:45-26 NOTHING is the new black 21:45-44 Well, black is nothing 21:45-45 No colors 21:45-47 Oh wait 21:45-50 That's white, isn't it? 21:45-53 Black is all colors 21:46-00 They both are colors. 21:46-21 Not really 21:46-29 No colors would be transparent, I guess. 21:46-29 Black is all colors mixed together 21:46-34 White is no colors. 21:46-38 Transparent is nothing. :P 21:46-48 Yeah, no colors. 21:46-48 Quinton is a color 21:47-12 You see people who can see *no colors* (true colorblindness) do see black and white . . . how is this possible, if black and white are colors? 21:47-32 I mean I could just be talking in the viewpoint of art 21:47-34 Colorblind people can still see colors, just not certain colors. 21:47-55 I'm a color 21:47-56 That's me 21:48-03 Which is technically CVD 21:48-07 (Color Vision Deficiency) 21:48-21 TRUE colorblindness is very rare and they can see no colors (only in black and white) 21:48-45 Why wouldn't they be colors? 21:48-57 Oh I don't know 21:49-00 Maybe they are 21:49-06 I just learned they weren't. 21:49-10 But..Why can't you see Quinton? 21:49-19 I've never seen you 21:49-26 If someone asks you what color is a piece of paper, would you say no color because it's white? 21:49-34 Hey 21:49-37 That's cheating. :P 21:49-52 I'd say white. 21:50-08 Although I might go into a spiel about how white is the absence of all color. . . . 21:50-25 I'M QUINTON 21:51-52 And rainbows are made when white light splits into different colors. 21:52-10 QUINTON IS A SPECIAL COLOR 21:54-07 Ninja? 21:54-19 But then, when you see something red, technically it contains all colors but red 21:54-37 Yep lol 21:54-56 What? 21:54-57 Uh...Ninja, can you do something for me? 21:55-06 What? 21:56-18 Oof, you just deflated my ego. 21:56-22 Archive my talk page 21:56-47 Yeah, sure. 21:56-50 ~ Buddermeow has left the chat ~ 21:56-57 ~ Buddermeow has joined the chat ~ 21:57-15 What, Buddermeow? 21:57-40 Anyway, I should probably meander off and magically cook up some dinner for my diminished family. 21:58-17 Bye! 21:58-40 Diminished family, what? 21:58-43 First I need an explanation of why your ego was deflated. :P 21:58-59 Oh, my eldest brother has graduated college and is working who knows where in a different state 21:59-15 Done. 21:59-17 My second eldest brother is somewhere or other with his friends doing who-knows-what shenanigans 21:59-29 My only sister is over in Africa and is probably still sick 22:00-09 Was your ego deflated because of something I said about colors? 22:00-44 Yup. I'm not good at science XD 22:01-07 Or history. 22:01-16 My two favorite subjects 22:01-25 I have new messages?!? 22:01-31 Dinner must be postponed. 22:01-51 But it's for your diminished family. 22:02-12 Yeah 22:02-16 I can't cook at all. The stove scares me. 22:02-19 I probably need to go see to it 22:02-23 Cooking is fun 22:02-36 Well, need to scuttle off now 22:02-37 Bye! 22:02-40 Bye! 22:03-36 Well, everyone else seems to have disappeared before my leave-taking, but bye again! 22:03-46 Bye : 3 22:04-07 ~ TheThroneWarden has left the chat ~ 22:04-51 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 22:05-34 cooking is tasy 22:05-37 tasty 22:07-21 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jongensoden can we move this block to permanent? He has been making threats off of wikia 22:08-28 He actually threatened to rape me on discord. 22:09-31 Just giving a heads up 22:09-36 Yes, we can. 22:09-42 I can show you a screenshot 22:10-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:10-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-24 By the way, in this screenshot I did cuss at him, but what he was doing pushed me to that. 22:10-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:10-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-59 Yeah, let's make his ban infinite. 22:11-11 How did he find your discord? 22:11-36 I went to his server. 22:11-41 It's been going on ever since. 22:11-47 https://prnt.sc/kcj7rw 22:12-04 He originally was saying he was going to kill himself, and saying he wanted me to cry. 22:12-13 But then, I wake up and he edited to it im gonna kms and rape you 22:13-16 By the way, speaking of Discord, I asked Rpfreund on there how long is his block going to last, he said it will be until August 15. 22:13-47 But why did he get banned? I don't see anything he did wrong. 22:14-00 Yeah, Rpfreund is a nice guy 22:15-02 Hello? 22:15-10 Sooo does anyone know what he did? 22:15-45 I asked him. He said that they had said it is for bad behaviour mainly on his own wiki. 22:15-58 Oh..? 22:16-10 Am I here?!? 22:16-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:16-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:16-31 Yes I an 22:17-03 Oh, just saw my chat with him, I got the date wrong, it is August 16, not 15. 22:18-16 ~ Buddermeow has left the chat ~ 22:18-19 Hey, Ninja ...? 22:19-38 You messed up the date of my talk page. 22:19-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:19-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:20-39 Whoops, sorry XD. 22:20-53 I forgot to change the 5 to 8. 22:21-01 Yay it's better! 22:22-33 I am so unorganized... 22:23-23 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 22:23-25 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs